It's You Or them
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Usagi never was good at explaining his feelings, and neither was misaki good at understanding them. What happends when the two collide? MisakiXUsagi Mpreg
1. I'm Fine I think

Misaki grabbed a dry towel and started to rub his face vigorously before just dropping the towel and peering at him self in the mirror. Even though he'd rubbed his face so hard with a towel that it could well as destroyed the baby soft skin on his face, it was still very clear that the red rings around his bloodshot eyes screamed his despair. His hands and knees were still shredded and streaming with blood, he raised his hands to his face and coved his eyes, scraping them down his dishevelled face. How could it end like this?

That day was the same as any other. Misaki had woken up, clean the condo and made breakfast before venturing back into the bedroom and doing the fearsome job of waking his lover from his deep, much needed, slumber.

"Usagi-san…? You told me to wake you up. Breakfast is ready…"

As soon as he said this he turned his back and went to retreated out of the bedroom to a safe distance, so Usagi wouldn't try anything this early in the morning. Misaki always had hated it when his lover did that kind of stuff in the morning since he hated the fact that it was light enough to see himself doing it and he hated the embarrassing feeling that followed it.

Moments before Misaki was able to leave the room the awoken demon had swiftly got up and managed to pin him too the wall, grabbing his tiny thin waist and holding him tightly. The way Usagi held misaki sometime was as if he didn't, misaki would disappear into thin air like magic and he would be left all alone. There was a time where Usagi could be alone and he would have taken pride in his solitude, but now he had tasted the sweetness of love and company, there was no way he could ever go back on that fact. To the older man loving the cute boy was as natural as breathing and like air impossible to be with out.

With a rather mono-toned voice misaki sighed and started to talk slowly, like saying this one line was so familiar, it was like he was a broken record player.

"Usagi-san, get off me. It's too early for this crap."

"You're wrong. It's never too early to start loving my Misaki."

The older man just nuzzled his face into the back of Misaki's neck and started to tenderly kiss the boy as he tried to squirm for freedom. Even though Misaki stated that he hated this his body always said he loved it. He loved hearing the older mans voice on his neck and feeling his presence so close to his own.

"Misaki, I love you."

Usagi quietly whispered that into misaki's ear, in his deep voice which pieced through the boys very soul.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling swept over Misaki. His stomach churned and he quickly ripped Usagi's arms from around him, running at full force towards the toilet.

Xxx

Misaki wiped his face clean and splashed water all over his face. What was that? He had been fine one second and the next he was throwing up? He stopped to think about it for a moment, mulling over the fact he could be ill, but in the end he came to the only possible solution, that he had just eaten something bad. Just then there was a knock on the bath room door and a shaken and worried voice proceeded it.

"Misaki? Are you ok? What's wrong? I'll call a doctor stay there!"

Quickly did misaki respond, for not only did he not want to make a fuss, but he also didn't want to make his lover worry about him over nothing. Usagi already did so much for him and Misaki couldn't bare to burden him anymore then he already did.

"No, don't! I'm fine."

There was a short pause before The young boy quietly whispered something to himself.

"I think…"


	2. Thud

Misaki opened the door and became face to face with the anxiety-ridden Usagi, who seemed to be waiting patiently for Misaki to tell him if he was ok. Misaki hated this face Usagi made. It made him feel really awful for making his dear lover worry about him for no reason. Looking at Usagi only for a second, the young boy swept past his lover and headed down the stairs and proceeded towards the table to where his food had sat for this whole time. Even though Misaki had just been violently ill, he mysteriously craved some more food.

Within mere seconds Usagi had followed Misaki down the stairs and had already sat down at the table. He sat for a moment just looking at his beloved, before tucking into the very meal that Misaki had made. The conversation stayed quiet and little for Usagi didn't want to say something if Misaki wouldn't and Misaki, had nothing to say for the whole situation. So in silence Misaki left for collage with only the warm hand of his lover as comfort that morning.

"Whoa... Misaki-kun, you look awful"

Sumi-sempai, who was already sat down in the auditorium stared Misaki up and down before moving across, symbolising that the boy should take a seat next to him.

"Wow, thanks sempai. You defiantly know how to make someone feel good."

The boy landed himself next to his sempai. Misaki was so glad that things were no longer awkward between them and it had seemed that the whole situation with Usagi had blown over between them. He didn't know why, but Misaki beloved that Sumi-sempai hadn't just become his friend to get close to Usagi, at least that what he hoped. Misaki had no other friends at the school so was very much dependent on this one.

Misaki rested his head on one hand and a pen in the other, ready for the demon to appear. As the clock struck 9am exactly demon Kamijou entered the room and began his usaly rant at the class for there "poor" marks in the last pop quiz. Demon Kamijou was the kind of teacher you never wanted to ignore. The one you would always turn in you work for and your phone would always be off and on silent. All this for the simple reason that if you disobeyed ANY of his rules, you would be facing the front end of a hurtled book or stapler.

Misaki who had always listened to his bad tempered teacher ever since he had been introduced to the pain of a thrown book, but at that moment in time he was still thinking about why he felt so sick that very morning. Could it have been something he had eaten? It could have been, but then Usagi should be feeling the same since he eats exactly the same as him if not more of it. Does that mean he could really be coming down with something bad? What if it was really serious? All these questions flooded through his normally absent mind. Worst of all if he was ill, he would burdening Usagi even more then he already was.

"Takahashi, what was the main idea behind this?"

Quickly Misaki jumped up with shock and nervously stared at the demon that was before him.

"Urm... I don't know..."

Upon Misaki saying this strangest of things happened. The demon Kamijou smiled. This terrified Misaki even more than normal. Then suddenly the demon put his hand on a nearby book and flung it at high speeds towards the young boy's face. Unable to move or dodge, it smacked Misaki dead in the face leaving a huge red mark.

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T LISTNING TO ME! NOW GUESS WHICH IDIOT IS GOING TO SAT BEHIND AND WRITE ME A 1000 WORD ESSAY ON 'Why you should listen in MY class!'"

Face sore and pissed off, Misaki sat back down in complete silence as quickly the lesson returned to normal. The rest of the lesson was particularly quite after that incident and everyone was on best behaviour since it appeared the demon was in a really bad mood that day. As the lesson ended sumi-sempai patted Misaki on the shoulder in sympathy and quietly left. Finally when everyone had left the demon approached Misaki and slammed down 3 sheets of plain white paper and returned to his desk, beginning to mark some other papers that were on his desk at the front.

Two hours it took Misaki to finish the essay and it mostly consisted of him explaining the Japanese literature was important and how it was necessary that he of all people should be attentive in those lessons. In further silence Misaki got up, collected all his sheets and started to walk down the stairs toward the teacher's desk. With a totally blank expression he handed the papers to his demon and turned around to return to his bag.

Unfortunately, the sickness returned to the young boy and not only as it was earlier this morning, but it was much worse. Misaki stopped dead in his tracks where he was half way up the stairs. His mind went blank. His eyes clouded over.

Bang.


	3. Worry

His body had hit the floor and bounced down several small steps. In a instance Kamijou-sensei jumped up and ran towards the boy quickly putting his hand on misaki's shoulder and shaking him hard. There wasn't a reponse. Then he moved his and over misakis' mouth and hoped that he could feel some heat. Kamijou-sensei breathed a sudden sigh of relief as he felt the boy's warm and steady breath on his hand.

Quickly checking if the boy had any life threatening wounds from falling, he lift Misaki and proceeded to carry him the best he could, to the nurse's office.

"_Sorry gone out – Be back later"_

WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF A NURSE ON HAND IF THERE NOT GOING TO FRIGGING BE THERE!

Kamijou-sensei felt his body temperature rising in anger as he contemplated this fact. Now what was he meant to do. He already look like such a fool carry a student on his back. A guy none the less! What the hell was everyone going to say after this. What ever they would say, he would make sure that they wouldn't say it for long.

After a moment of thought he decided he would have to bring the boy to his office, where he knew he would be undisturbed and it would be at least a little quieter then normal. So off he went, towards his office as he tried to ignore the strange glances he was getting and the whispered comments he could clearly hear.

As he entered his office, he heard the annoying squeal of his co-worker Miyagi-sensei ring through his ears.

"Oooooo So you have hitched another boy! Even though you have such a defensive boyfriend already. You should be ashamed of your self."

The moment those words were uttered, a small sting snapped inside Kamijou-sensei's head and suddenly all sence lost him. Careful he lay misaki down on the offices sofa before turning sharply turning towards his co-worker.

"For your information, He's just a student and he has passed out in my presence, therefore I am responsible for him since I was the closest ADULT at the time. I tried to take him to the nurse but the stupid woman had left for no reason, so I had no other choice but to bring him here… Oh and one more thing, before you go around all high and mighty you may wanna re-think that whole pedo business of yours."

Kamijou-sensei's words cut through Miyagi like a knife. He was already so conscious that his relationship with Shinobu was messed up and socially wrong. Even he didn't really understand why he love Shinobu, but when they were together there age difference really didn't bother them.

For the next half an hour misaki lay past out on the office sofa while the two supposed adults bickered on and on about things that didn't really matter or concern either one of them. Slowly Misaki awoke and opened his eyes to find him self in an unknown place. For a moment he just lay there as he felt a searing pain in his head start to pulse. He listened as best he could to the two voices until one of them suddenly clicked in his head and he sat up.

"Demon Kam… I MEEN Kamijou-sensei? What happened?"

not taking note, that misaki had even awoke from his deep slumber, Kamijou-sensei continued to snap at Miyagi.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF THINGS THAT ARENT YOUR BUISNE… Oh crap. Takahashi are you ok. Um.. how is your.. Head?"

"umm its ok. But where am I?"

"You're in my office and I have had someone ring your guardian to pick you up. My advice go to the doctors"

Misaki sat for a second thinking. Kamijou-sensei was never this kind to his students. Ever. It was sort of scary in a way. Suddenly a realisation hit him. His guardian. Oh no. That would mean Usagi would be coming to get him and he wouldn't be surprised if he was already there. Worst of all Usagi was the last person he wanted to know, because Misaki knew that he would just worry.


	4. Im What?

Suddenly a tall man with shining sliver hair and glowing purple eyes, burst though the wooden door of the office and quickly scanned the room. Spotting Misaki, he walked with haste over to him, lifting him clean off the sofa. As he did this, he quickly threw dagger glares at the other two men in the room and the waked back out the out the way he came in.

"Baka, Please put me down. I can walk."

Misaki pleaded with his purple-eyed lover but with no avail. Not only did he have to suffer the embarrassment of fainting n collage but also now he will have to come back to more rumours that he knew would spread round again. Usagi just carried on walking ignoring the boy's request. Misaki closed his eyes and started to wish he couldn't see all his peers watching him.

After a couple of minuets he spoke up.

"Are we going home?"

"NO! You're going to the hospital! Where I should have taken you this morning!"

No. Not the hospital. Misaki hated the hospital, since it was the last place he saw his deceased parents and ever since he has avoided going there at all costs. The author placed the teen in the car and in silence they drove to the hospital. Slowly making their way inside, they made an appointment and waiting in the waiting room.

Misaki sat in silence throwing glances at his lovers, while they waited to be fetched. The tall man just sat there with a solid poker face not even looking at his lover's face. Usagi stood up quickly when the nurse came to get them and slowly, misaki dragged his feet into the examination room.

"Well I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but it appears you have contracted a new virus called H54B, also known as the Hitburge virus."

The two men just stared at the doctor blankly. Their faces must have appeared confused and bewildered since the doctor went on to explain the implementations of this new virus.

" Quite simply, The Hitburge virus attacks the prostate causing it to become inflamed and enlarged. It then burrows inside and creates an nest-like area and after that the virus lies dormant until conception."

Although the doctor had fully explained the virus misaki looked even more confused then ever and slowly he turned to the author to see the cogs turning in is mind. Suddenly Usagi's eyes widened as everything seem to click into place and in a moment he opened his mouth and stared to raise his voice at the doctor.

"Are you trying to tell me, HE IS PREGENANT?"

" In all honesty, Yes, and due to the rate of symptoms, it appears there's two of them."

"HOW! IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE?"

Usagi composed him self before speaking further with the doctor. Shouting wouldn't change the situation one bit. He had to find a solution. After a moment he spoke again.

"What's the cure?"

The doctor just looked at him blankly before hastily replying, seeing the angered look on the tallist mans face.

"There isn't one. From now on you will have to treat this as a real pregnancy, but of course there is always the option of an abortion and the removal of the prostate."

The room stayed silent as Usagi watched the doctor and misaki watched him. No one wanted to say anything, nor could any of them break the silence. After a moment the doctor began to speak again.

" I would suggest you go home and think about it over night, I will give you the details of who to contact about your decision."

He got a pen out of his pocket and quickly scribbled down a name and number onto a piece of paper and handed it to Misaki. After that both men left the room and began their awkward and deadly silence that awaited them on the return journey home. Usagi didn't even try to cover the silence by putting the radio on when they were back in the car and Misaki really wished he would have.

On the silent journey home Misaki sat and thought about all of the things that he had just been told. For starters he still couldn't believe he had two little him's inside him and strangely enough he felt more or less ok with it. Since misaki was raised with his brother he had always wanted a family of his own. Especially since he thought he could never have one now he was with Usagi. To tell the truth Misaki was still rather happy about this whole situation and he was sure Usagi was just shocked and would be all right with it once they had talked.

As they walked into their condo that they shared, they sat down opposite each other on the sofa, waiting for the other to say something. Then suddenly both at the same time they blurted out what they wanted to say.

"I want us to keep them"

Misaki said calmly while on the other hand Usagi said;

"Get rid of them"

As the words were spoken and tension filled the air and all of a sudden everything became uneasy. Misaki's face dropped and he quietly tried to tell his beloved how much he wanted to keep the family he had always dreamed of.

"I really want to keep them, you see I've always wanted a family and I thought I wou-"

Usagi, who clearly didn't want to leave any room for compromise, soon interrupted Misaki.

"No, I don't care! I'm not about to let those… those… abominations hurt my Misaki!"

"How can you call them abominations! There our-"

"Don't even say there any thing to do with me. There horrible things that will hurt you and destroy your future."

"But I-"

"We are going right back to the hospital tomorrow morning to get those things out of you"

"NO! I don't want to get rid of them. Its my body! I can decide what's best."

"No you wont. Im going to make this simple. Its Them, or me. Choose"

Usagi had exploded. Couldn't Misaki see that he was doing this for his own good and even if he didn't realise it now he was sure he would realise it latter in the future. Because of course Usagi was the one who knew what he lover need the most. And that was him.

Tear streamed to Misaki's cheeks. How could he had said that. Why couldn't he understand that these beings were as much a part of him as they were apart of himself. He thought of all people Usagi would understand what he wanted most and that was a family. Him, Usagi and his children.

With in that flash of a moment Misaki found himself screaming, (which is something he would never usaily do) the one thing he thought he would never say.

"I HATE YOU…. YOU … YOU BAKA!"

And with that the tear soaked teen ran full throttle up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door, leaving Usagi grief stricken at the bottom of the stairs.

For a moment he just stood there thinking. He had gone pale as a sheet. Misaki had said he hated me. As he thought about that fact, and the fact that he had now come to his senses to realise something else which was very important. What if Misaki choose them and left him alone. Usagi couldn't even bare the thought and quickly decide that in the morning, when he had time to clam down and see sense himself, he would have another go at convincing him and with that he walked up the stairs to him room.

The author lay silently on his cold empty bed listening in to the quite sobs he could here his beloved making though the wall. Each sob was like another knife in his chest, which seared his heart. He couldn't believe even though he swore he would never hurt his precious lover, he was the one who had made him like this. Usagi thought about getting up to apologise, but decided that since it was his fault he would just lie there and listen to the knifes that stabbed his chest.

Then all of a sudden the tall grey haired man heard the sobs stop and shuffling started. He knew it. The teen couldn't sleep anymore with out his warmth, so to be kind he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he waited for him to snuggle up beside him like usual.

Click.

There goes the lock.

Creak.

Then the floorboards that creak on the way to the authors room

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The stairs.

Usagi bolted out of bed and out of the room to see the teary teen run out of the building caring a duffel bag. Instinctively he chased after him, running past all the other residence and just following his lover. He had almost caught up with him when they hit the lifts, but Usagi was to late the door closed on him and by the time he got down to the lobby and out on the street outside there was no sigh of the young man.


	5. Into the Demons lair

DISCLAMER: I do not own the most beautiful Junjou romantica…. If I did…. You would have only ever seen the first few chapters xD

Who knows how long the author stood there, watching the street, but it seemed like hours. Rain started to beat down on his head as he mulled over what had just happened. Misaki had run away. He thought of going after his lover but he stopped himself. What was the point, he thought. Even if he dragged him back there, he would just leave again. Misaki left of his own accord and he wasn't going to come back. After that his face mimicked the sky and his own raindrops began to fall.

The young man ran and ran without looking back. His feet ached and started to bleed. Misaki had run out of the condo so fast he didn't put his shoes on and now he was wishing he had, but more than his feet his heart burned. He though Usagi of all people would be the one to listen to him and understand him, I guess he was wrong. He just couldn't bare the thought that Usagi was going to force him to get rid of his only chance at the family he had dreamed of. To him, Leaving was the only choice.

Suddenly the teen collided with the floor, skidding along scraping down his hands and legs. For a brief moment he just stayed there on the floor, without the strength to even get up. His heart throbbed so much more than his legs and hands right now and he couldn't really think of a worse pain. Eventually he got up and once again without think his legs moved and he began to run again.

After what seemed like years of running the teen's feet could take no more. Misaki collapsed in a heap on the floor in the corner of a street and rapped his own arms around his knees. His head sank as far as it could to hide its self from reality. Tears continued to swim down his red cheeks and his thoughts took over his mind.

"Hello, are you ok?"

Misaki looked up too see a giant of a man leaning over him. His hair was jet black and his eyes shined like glimmering tropical pools. Those eyes looked at him with pity and worry. Misaki didn't want to burden anyone, let alone a complete stranger, so the teen nodded unenthusiastically, but the man wasn't convinced.

"If you were ok, you wouldn't be sat here, and you woudnt be crying"

The tall man handed him a tissue to wipe the tears away from his rosy red cheeks and bent down to his height. For a moment he just watched the boy, but soon a huge smile spread across his face.

"Cheer up, now would you like to come with me and get a hot drink? You must be freezing."

The teen stared at the dark haired man for a while, he looked kind but since his many incidences he's had, he was very cautious of him. He even wondered weather it was best just to ignore the man but there was just something about him that mad him so friendly.

"It's ok, As a doctor I cant just leave you here to freeze."

The man stood up and out stretched his hand and the teen decide to take the chance of following the strange man, than risk him and his future children, by staying out in the cold all night and he took his hand. As he got up he remember how he had left the house I such a rush, he hadn't even put his shoes on and his socks were shreaded. Not only that but his feet felt like they were also shreaded and it felt like he was walking on spikes. At the same time the tall man also notice the same thing and he just sighed.

" Come here, I'll carry you."

The teen looked to the floor and at his feet and then decided that it would be best if he was, although he didn't really want to burden this man. The man's strong arms wrapped out the boy and carefully lifted him into the eases and most comfortable position: princess style. The boy blushed tomato red as he was lifted, but then suddenly he realised how these arms felt exactly like usagi's arm and suddenly his personal black and white silent movie began playing.

"_I though he left already?" _

_Usagi lifted the teen up holding him carefully and most lovingly in princess hold. Maybe it was because he was concussed, but he didn't get embarrassed, nor did he hate it. The grey haired man turned to his most hated brother and glared him down._

"_I don't believe I spoke up before, no mater what you stole away from me, But I will __**Not**__ let you take him. Don't make me get seriously angry."_

_At that moment not only could you feel the tension in the air, it was so thick you could see it. But his older __**Half**__-brother seem not to be affected by it all. Instead he seem to just calmly speak, with a slightly hateful tone._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_This is what I'm saying!"_

_At that precise moment Usagi pressed his enraged lips to misaki's and sealing the words he had just spoken. Everyone just stared, as the purpled-eyed man tenderly kissed the teen. Misaki's heart raced so fast he felt like his heart was going to explode, before he realised everyone was still watch and staring._

"_Bastard, what the hell…!"_

_And with out a further word said, Usagi tured on he heel and walked away, carrying the raged teen away with him._

At that time Usagi came for him when he needed him most. At that time he refused to let anyone take him away from him. But he let me go, with so much ease. Tears began to well up in his eyes again and he couldn't stop them from flowing. The warmth of the mans arm and his sent continued to remind him of his lovers own arms. The teen relaxed and felt safe within these arms are he drifted slowly off to sleep.

BANG. The pen re-bounded of the wall like a rocket and proceed to smack Hiroki in the face. With a sour look he glared at the papers he was marking. How can they be so stupid. he asked them to write a simple report and this was the rubbish he had to mark. For a second the demon closed he eyes and took a deep breath before glance casually at the clock

"Nowaki, should have finished his shift by now…"

As he said that just like clockwork, the teacher heard the key turn in the lock and the scuffle of feet on the floor. Quickly Hiroki picked up the pen he had been using and took his eyes back to his work. That was one of the things he would hate for his lover to find out. That he always watched the clock for him. How embarrassing.

"I'm home."

"Welcome bac…"

Hiroki turned his head round and saw his lover becoming to something behind him. The teacher knew that Nowaki would often bring sick puppys home because he couldn't bare to see them out there cold and alone, But this was different. Nowaki had brought home a kid this time and although he looked the same as the puppys, sad and dishevelled, he was different because he knew him.

"Takahashi? Weren't you supposed to go to the hospital?"

" You know him?"

Misaki stood very still and looked at the floor. Who would have guessed that he would be going to his teachers house, let alone that he was gay and was living with a lover too. The teen felt very unconformable and had a feeling something was to be thrown at him soon.

"Yes, he's one of my students. Don't tell me you've run away from home? Whats that idiot done now! Nowaki hand me the phone."

Suddenly Misaki looked up and ran in front of Nowak and the phone.

"Please, don't call him. Please."

Misaki pleaded that he wouldn't ring usagi. For the very least Usagi was the last person he wanted to see right and and he could bare to look at him at the moment. The sight of him would only bring the teen to tears.

"FINE! But im ringing him tomorrow. Takahashi go clean yourself up. Men don't cry."

Hiroki pointed his hand towards the bathroom. Misaki quickly nodded, realising tears had begin to run down his face again and began to walk slowly into the bathroom.

Misaki grabbed a dry towel and started to rub his face vigorously before just dropping the towel and peering at him self in the mirror. Even though he'd rubbed his face so hard with a towel that it could well as destroyed the baby soft skin on his face, it was still very clear that the red rings around his bloodshot eyes screamed his despair. His hands and knees were still shredded and streaming with blood, he raised his hands to his face and coved his eyes, scraping them down his dishevelled face. How could it end like this?


	6. Whats the point?

For three days now the silver-haired, purple-eyed man had sat alone in his condo, replaying his lover's last word in his head. The only thoughts that came to him were; He hates me. He left. He hates me. He left. Those thought just repeated them selves, not even a moment spared for anything else. Usagi hadn't eaten, hadn't wash or changed and hadn't slept a wink since that tearful boy left only days before. No longer did he have his love to touch, to feel, to love. No longer did he have the meals cooked with so much love for him. But what he missed most of all was just as simple as the way his beloved would look at him, the gaze in his eyes.

Lying on his rock of a sofa, he wallowed in his own sadness and became like a lifeless doll of his once former self. Every time tiredness would take its toll his eyes would shut to reveille the boys hurt and tearful face. The face he had sworn he would never make him have. Why couldn't he just accept these beings that his lover bares? It would have make life easier and his precious wouldn't have left him alone.

They would make his Misaki happier than I could ever see him. But they would destroy the condo, ruin his "replenishing time", take up his time, and abolish his loves collage life. But he would be happy. Usagi sat up only to hang his head in shame. If only he had thought more clearly at that time and not just thought about his own wants. If only he would have accepted it and given my heartbeat the care he needed. Then he wouldn't be sat. Alone.

There was one thought that lingered, but only lingered for a second, at the back of his mind. He could chase him down. Find him and bring his only home. But he couldn't do that. Maybe if he cast him out or maybe he had rang and told him he missed him, but he couldn't just go find him. He left because he didn't want to be near there. Near him. That in its self made it impossible for Usagi to get up and believe in his love to find them self together again. If being with him hurt the teen, then there was no way he would be able to keep him there.

Slowly Usagi got up and trudged over to the kitchen with the vague thought that even though his air had gone he must still carry on. He dragged his feet and within seconds he tipped over a pile of finished manuscripts which had been completed before the teens departure. The fall reminded him of ever time his passion, tripped and fell over the ever so similar piles of books he often had placed around the condo.

With a sigh, he stumbled once again to his feet reaching for the cupboard which was home to all the glasses, and with out a thought he pawed at the glasses in the cupboard till he found once he wanted. It was the same one that Misaki normally used and for Usagi using this glass was as he felt as close as touching that very boys lips as he could get right now.

He reached for the steaming kettle firstly grabbing the side and burning his normal cold hands. Then like the burn hadn't happened he grabbed the plastic handle and poured boiling coffee into his glass. As the glass filled it started to crack. The glass couldn't withstand the change in temperature, from the cold 10ºC Usagi had been keeping his home at to the boiled coffee of the kettle. It shattered sending bits of glass tumbling to the floor along with a gush of burning liquid. The rest of the glass embedded it self in the author's hand and not only piecing the skin but burning it also.

But that also didn't effect the silver-haired man. He just tilted his tired head and just stared and the cuts in his hand and the bits of glass. Then without giving them a second though or without removing the glass, like a robot he walked toward the other cupboard and opened it revelling a lone tin of baked beans. Reaching out to it he held it and pulled it out of the cupboard and looked at it for a second before opening the door to the microwave and pacing it on the little turntable.

As he shut the door he leaned closer to watch as the tin went round and round. Suddenly it started to spark and with in second the door exploded of the microwave striking Usagi hard in the face and throwing him to the kitchen floor. Not only had the microwave exploded and the door had flown off, but there were also hundreds of baked beans all over the place.

Usagi lay still on the kitchen floor, his forehead bruised and his head thumping. He was awake and he appeared fine but thoughts still twitched his mind. No matter how hard he tried he was useless with out his flame, his light that would shine bright not matter what darkness enraptured his day.

All of a sudden he felt a wave of tiredness overcome him and without a moment to spare he drifted of into a un-willing sleep.

About twenty minutes later a familiar face came barging through the condo door and into the room. Her long waving ginger hair flowed past her shoulders and he light summery work shirt was puffed up around her skirt. Her beautiful appearance didn't complement the demonic aura which surrounded the woman. It almost felt as though at any moment she could snap at any moment and kill someone easily.

Quickly she waltzed towards the destroyed kitchen ignoring all the mess and rubble in there and heading straight for the snoozing author. Grabbing him by the shoulders she picked him up and violently shook him, screaming into his face.

"USAMI-SENSAI WHERE IS THE MANUSCRIPT, YOU SAID IT WOULD BE FINISHE DFOR YESTERDAY AND IT IS STILL NOT WITH ME. I CAN'T HOLD THE PUBLISHERS BACK ANY LONGER I HAVE TO HAVE IT!"

She continued to shake the poor man before realising that even though she had been shouting and bawling the man hadn't moved an inch, nor had he tried to escape or make excuses. Aikawa stopped and looked at the man carefully. She noticed he was unusually pale and he had bags under his eyes. Her eyes trailed to his burnt bloody hand that lay with out motion on the floor.

Like a shot she was up, running towards the phone. The author had been ill before but never this bad, he would know not to push himself too much. Also much more recently he had Misaki who would make sure not only his deadlines where finished on time, but that he ate right and was well. As the woman thought, she had not seen hide nor hair of Misaki recently.

Picking up the phone she quickly dialled 999, and waited impatiently for it to reach the much needed ambulance. Her voice was shaky on the phone and her grip held it tightly, like it was gold. With assured help she put down the phone and went to return to the sickly author, before the phone rang through her ears. From where she stood she could see the man still breathing and was ok, and it wasn't like she could do anything for the man, so she answered the call.

"Hello?"


	7. Missing Him

Melt - Sorry it took so long to get this out and for its bad quality…

I do not own Junjou romantica… im not a genius you know

It had been nearly three days since Misaki turned away from Usagi's condo and he was starting to feel the difference. Even though he have been living with Nowaki-san and kamijou-sempai been feeling more than lonely, It was almost like there weren't there at all. He spent most his time since he had left only thinking about the author and he soon to be children. He couldn't understand why he couldn't have both and why his lover wouldn't understand.

Instead of thinking he tried to keep him self busy around there house, doing the usual things such as cleaning and dusting, but Nowaki kept stopping him. He said it was because he was ill he should be resting not cleaning, plus he was a guest, but that just made him feel useless and like a burden. He even tried too cook for them to show his appreciation but they wouldn't even let him do that. So he spent most of his time watching television or just lounging on the sofa.

"Misaki what did you want for breakfast today?"

It was Nowak's turn to cook that morning and he always asked me what I wanted for food. If it was Hiroki it would be whatever he could be bothered to make that day. But he was always grateful to them for looking after him for so long.

Misaki thought long and hard about what he wanted that morning and for some peculiar reason he really wanted sausages and egg… And maple syrup. This was very strange and had been happing a lot recently. He wondered if this anything to do with being pregnant because he heard women get strange craving when there pregnant. That also explained why he had be crying so much because that was another feature of being pregnant.

"Can I have Egg and sausages and… well can I have it with maple syrup. I know its strange I just like it and I don't know why.… if its not too much trouble."

Nowaki looked taken aback by this request. Now he had heard of people like weird things, but eggs and syrup. It sounded a lot like the types of things The kids parents say to them about what they ate while they are pregnant. This started to cross his mind that that point, such as the recent news he had heard at the hospital about the new virus. It had been the very reason, even though he wanted kids, he had be careful regarding Hiro-san, since he didn't want to hurt him when he wasn't ready. Maybe, Misaki could have it. In his mind Nowaki decide he was going to ask him as soon as Hiroki wasn't there.

"Not any trouble at all."

Nowaki lead the conversation at breakfast like always since Misaki and Hiroki stayed silent most of the time and only spoke when they needed too. He did so haply until Hiroki Noticed that the clock had struck 8:05, which meant that he was now 5 whole minutes late for work and if he didn't hurry he would miss his train.

"BAKA! I'm late"

He quickly rushed up grabbing the last of his things, including his briefcase and slipped his shoes on, he opened the door and then suddenly stopped and turned to face inwards to the building.

"Takahashi if you step foot into my classroom, I swear I will kill you!"

And with that he ran out of the building as fast as he could in an attempt to not miss his train. Though at the same time both Nowaki and Misaki stared at the slammed door shocked. Nowaki, being a little sad at not getting his good morning kiss, turned to Misaki and explained to what his had lover just said.

"I know it might not seem like it, but by that he means he wants you to stay here because your ill."

Nowaki smiled at the teen and beckoned him in to sit down. The charcoal-haired man Watched has the teen sat down, contemplating how he should go about asking him about "his medical condition"

"Misaki, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm a doctor and I would understand better. Is there any chance you contracted the new virus. Is there any chance that your…. Pregnant?"

The teens eye flew open and stared at Nowaki in shock. How did he know that misaki had caught the strange virus. How did he guess. But all of that didn't matter because the moment he said it tears well up in teens eyes and started to drip down his cheeks. Not only that but suddenly words escaped from his mouth and the truth behind what had happened in the last few days lingered in the air.

The charcoaled-haired man, feeling sorry for the teen, pulled him close and hugged him while he cried. Nowaki thought that it was a terrible thing that man had said to him and it had made him hate him even more then he already did. He could never do something like that to his beloved Hiro-san, the thought wouldn't have even crossed his mind.

Once the teen had calmed down Nowaki began to console him and give him some advice to help him.

"Misaki, do you love Usagi?"

"Yes…"

"Then, I think you should go ad see him. Give him another chance to explain and then make your decision. If he really loves you he would have changed his mind."

Misaki thought about this, and even thought he still hurt so much from what his lover had said before, He decided he would call him to tell him that they needed to talk. The teen gathered all his strength and headed towards the phone. Slowly he dialled in the number and waited for it to contact. For some reason it seemed to take for ever for it to stop ringing, but then a thought crossed his mind. What if Usagi didn't answer the call because he was busy? What if he didn't care that misaki had been gone? What if he didn't love the teen any more?

As those thoughts crossed his mind the phone connected with the other side, but the voice wasn't his lovers. It sounded like his editor.

"Hello….Where am I? I'm…. Wait what?…. HOSPITAL?…. Which one?"

Misaki hung the phone up quickly as he heard the news. Usagi was going to the hospital and he had to be there. Tears ran down his face as he bolted towards the door and quickly put on his shoes.

"Misaki! What's happened!""

"I have to go! He's in the hospital… I have to…"

And with that Misaki was out the door and down the street.

I hoped you like it, and I was wondering, if people like the story enough do they want me to write right up to where they have the kids or… not? Please review I love hearing them


	8. Visiting Times

**Sorry this is short and bad and... well bad and short... And bad... but yeah i though you had waited enough...**

**GAH so much OOC! SORRY... *craws into hole and gives up***

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou…. At all … Shame**

The teen fled the apartment like a cheater and only o though filled his desperate mind. Usagi. In Misaki's head this was all his fault, If he had never left, his beloved would never had been admitted to the hospital. If only he changed his mind and come to find him, that all Misaki wanted. If only this whole thing had never happened.

_If only they had never met_

Misaki shock his head violently as he waited for the traffic lights to change.

"No…"

Tears started rolling down from big emerald orbs. He mustn't think like that. He had to think positively, But the overwhelming thought took over his attempts. What if he's already dead when he get there? What if he doesn't make it?

Fountains began raining down from his eyes now as the eager lights change from red to green and the little man urged him to cross. The teens legs moved faster than before now. He decided to stop all his thoughts and just concentrate on getting to his lovers side.

As he reached the gleaming halls, disinfectant filled his nostrils. Without thinking he approached the reception desk and nervously stuttered.

"Urm… w-where can I find U-Usami Akihiko? I-I'm his….Little brother."

The receptionist just looked at misaki in disbelief and the continued to look through the system for the data on where the presaged author was at the moment. With just a few clicks she found it and with the same bored expression she looked up and responded to the teen in front of her.

"He's in the ICU. Room 5. Don't run in the hospital, _Child."_

Ignoring the last sentence the receptionist had snarled at him, misaki shot off into the halls following the signs. ICU. That meant **Intensive care **unit. Its where all the people go when there very Ill and close to… Misaki train of thought stopped him there and tears started to run down his face. The teen blocked his mind out and continued to run towards his lovers room.

As Misaki burst through the doors he saw the very sight he didn't want to see. His belove'ed's hair was matted to his head and wrapped around his head was a thick banage that had dabs of blood on it. His mouth was being obscured by a rubber mouth piece attached t a tube that lead down his throat. Looking further down he saw the authors hads where also bandaged. The left had blood on it but right didn't, although trailing into his right arm was along tube connected to drip.

The teens face went as white as pure snow, As no words followed the silence as Misaki proceeded to walk into the room and take the seat that sat next to the bed. Not even the tears that trickled down the teens face would break the silence. Slowly the tear ridden boy stretched out his hand and touched the bandages that wrapped around the authors hand.

"Usagi...I'm sorry... I should have just done as you had said, and lost... them."

Misaki then did something he never thought he would do. He got up and climbed onto Usagi's hospital bed, crawling carefully so not to hurt him and snuggled under his arm. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of his lovers arm and feeling now hurt him so much. Before he knew it his tears had stopped falling and his heart felt lifted. Misaki felt so calm and safe for the first time in three days he couldn't help falling into a deep sleep in the comfort of Usagi broad strong arms.

Eventually the two were disturbed by a very worried doctor, who awoke the teen from his peaceful slumber. Misaki eyes twitched and pulled them self's open at the sound of this familiar voice. Suddenly a tomato red blush spread over his face as he carefully got up avoiding hurting his beloved.

"Nowaki?"

"Misaki, visiting times are over. I know you don't want too but... You have to go home."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!... I can't leave him. I can't."

That moment the teen's eyes leaked streams of water again and this time he couldn't stop. Nowaki approached the child and took him in a tight embrace, holding him with his hand in his hair, calming the distressed teen.

Only after fifteen minutes did Nowaki manage to calm the child and convince him to go home with him, since his shift had just finished (which is how long the teen had slept for.) the journey home was a long silent one as Misaki walked quietly in front of Nowaki thinking of what he had just seen.

It was entirely his fault. Firstly because he left him hurt alone in his condo and then to make it worse when Usagi needed him most he left him. Again. The teen had cried so much in the last day his had no more tears left to cry. His eyes were as empty has his heart felt. All he did was cause problems for everyone around him. He imposed himself on the demon kamijou and his lover. He made his brother lose out on a education because of him. Even his parents. He had made the rush home and...It was just his fault.

If only if he had never existed.

Suddenly he stopped like a deer in headlights at the sound of screeching breaks and beeping horns.

Misaki screamed.

The breaks screamed.

And the last thing he felt was a warm feeling on his back as everything went black.


	9. Hospital

**I was in a reaaaaaaaaaaaallly good mood so here's the next chapter, really soon! Btw in total there will be 17 chapters in total :)**

**Oh yes and im confused why people don't know why Usagis in the hospital… If you really don't know check chapter 6 again, if you still don't then… well ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou romantica :)**

Bip

Bip

Bip

When Misaki next awoke he was lying in a disinfectant filled hospital, with no one around. He went to search he brain to how he ended up, lying in this very hospital bed. He remembered visiting Usagi and he remembered being forced away but Nowaki. Ahh yes that was it. The teen suddenly remember the terrifying screech of breaks that caused him to be in here.

When he remember his hands shot to his stomach as a doctor walked into the room. Strangely enough he expected it to be Nowaki-sempai, yet it was a doctor he didn't recognise. Without thinking he called out in distress to the man walking towards him.

"Excuse me! Are they ok! Are they safe."

By this point misaki was so scared for his children he was shaking. He already had given his love to them despite only having them for a month now and not even realising they were there till 4 days ago.

"If by they you mean your children. Then yes, you and them are safe."

Misaki heaved a huge sigh of relief as he heard this. He didn't know what he would do if they were gone, since he had become so attached to them already.

"…But man you came in with sustained quite a few injuries and hasn't awoken yet."

"Wait. What man?"

"The tall man with dark hair. He's a doctor here. He's in the room next door"

Misaki looked Genuinely confused for a moment before realise who the doctor was talking about. It had to be Nowaki. But why was Nowaki in the hospital with him? Misaki waited for the doctor to leave before deciding to go investigate this, but before he could a angry brown haired man tore into the room like a storm.

"Its all you fault! Did no one ever teach you too look when you cross a damn road!"

Hiroki was right beside the teen now as he screamed and bawled at him. Misaki just watched him confusingly while trying to pluck up the courage to interject the raging man.

"erm, why is Nowaki in the hospital too if I walked into the road?"

"because that idiot protected you!"

*FLASH BACK*

_Nowaki followed the lost teen as they weaved in and out of the hoards of people going home from work that day. In his heart the raven-haired man wanted to do something for the boy , but he knew there was nothing he could do. He just watched as Misaki wobbled about the path lost in pure thought. _

_Soon the pair of them came to some traffic lights, which flashed red. On automatic Nowaki stopped at the light but watched as Misaki ignored the glowing red warning._

_As the car screeched towards the teen, Nowaki's feet moved without thinking, Diving out into the traffic. Wrapping his long warm arms around the boy he shielded him from the speeding car. _

*END FLASH BACK*

Misaki stared at Hiroki in shock. Once again he had caused some trouble and he had even badly injured someone kind now as well. Ignoring Hiroki, the teen got up with some speed and headed towards Nowaki's room. As he ran round the corner he saw the raven-haired man sat up in his hospital bed, smiling. His left arm was in a sling and his chest was bound by bandages. Yet he was smiling.

"Glad to see you're ok Misaki."

The teen couldn't help smiling at him. Even though he's the one who was hurt because of him, he was still more worried about the teen than he was about himself.

"Thank you for protecting me."

Nowaki just started at Misaki and blinked before going on to speek to the teen.

"I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't even protect my friends."

Tears started to run down the teens cheeks again as he went to gently hug his and his unborn children's saviour. Oh how he hated his hormones made him into such a cry baby.

"Anyway what are you doing here when im sure there is someone who wanted to see you."

Instantly Usagi flooded his mind and his eyes jumped, as his tall friend spoke those words. Misaki just looked at him and Nowaki nodded to the teen before he darted out of the room and down the hall.

As he turned into the ICU Misaki's mind was filled to the brim with happy thoughts. Finally he was going to be able to tell him all the things he needed to say to him and he would be ok. Only when he opened the door to the authors room all of the happy thoughts faded.

He was still lying there. Eyes closed and bandages still round his head and hands. The teens face dropped as he continued into the room sitting beside the authors bedside, Sighing miserably.

"Usagi… I miss you, wake up. Please, I need you"

Suddenly a strong arm pulled Misaki into a tight embrace and his lips crushed tenderly against another's.

"Why didn't you just say that."

Water welled up in the teens eyes as his arms wrapped softly against his lovers back. A smile spread wide across Misaki's face as Usagi brought him closer so he could caresses his lovers lips. They touched and the pairs hearts rocketed. Usagi deepened there love as he pressed further into his beloved's mouth, before tearing away as not to ravage him where he sat. Then a seriously look spread across his lovers face.

"I'm **never **letting you go ever again and… There part of you so, I love them too."

Misaki smiled as more tears ran down his face. The only difference was that these tears were finally tears of joy and delight.

"thank you … Baka"

*Some time later*

As a doctor walked into check on the author after his awakening, he was shocked to see the sight he did. There was a teenaged boy curled up wrapped in the loving arms of Akihiko Usami, smiling as the both of them slept. The doctor smiled as he walked over to wake them up ,since it was only family that was allowed to stay over night and even then that was only in the allotted rooms. Then all of a sudden he noticed a little florescent orange note hanging above the bed on the wall, which said:

_let this one slide_

_Usami Akihiko_

**_Hope you like it :D and if you have any suggestions on what you wanna see then tell me_**

_**BTW looking for a beta any body up for it?**  
_


	10. I should tell him

**Ahh yes another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou romantica **

Three months had passed since the two lovers had left the hospital and returned to there nest. Strangely enough it was like nothing had happened over those four days. Misaki still cooked and cleaned and Usagi was still all over the teen (well as much as he could with the babies on the way). The only real differences were the seeming large lump Misaki had been bequeifed with and Usagi's ultimate restriction of his lovers movements.

Ever since he had talked to Misaki and they had mad up, Usagi had refused to let the teen return to collage. Instead he asked his friend Hiroki to tutor him. After many protests from both protests, Misaki ended up with the tutoring.

"So the feelings of that character reflects the feelings of the author. Understand?"

Mouth slightly parted and his eyes squinting, the teen stared confusingly at the demon professor, not understanding a word he had just been told.

"Err… Yes?"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

As he said that Hiroki lay his hand on a hardback book on the table and flipped it into his hand, quickly moving it behind his head, ready to launch it at already cowering Misaki. Just before it left his hand he stoped him self as he saw something in the corner of his eye. A very irritated Usagi had sneaked out of his office where he was supposed to ve working on a manuscript.

The demon could feel the sharp eyes glare right through him and he knew what they were saying. Put. The book. Down. Looking straight at the author he lowered his hand muttering under his breath. Then with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, he calmly snarled at the teen.

"Review this later Takahashi."

The demon then arose, flicked his eyes towards Usagi, before gathering up his things and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Misaki also picked up his emptyish books and piled them on the edge of the coffee table, Looking at the clock on the wall.

"Usagi, I think I want to tell nii-chan about us."

The authors eyes softened as he walked over, a Susaki-san under his arm, sitting himself down next to the teen. Putting his arm around him and pulling him close, the silver haired author took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll phone him, and invite him round tomorrow, alright?"

Misaki just nodded in response resting his head on his belove'ed's shoulder. As he did so, he shut his eyes blissfully, before quickly reopening them at the smell of smoke filling his nostrils. Instinctively he moved away from the older man, replacing where he was sat with another near by Susaki-san. The author quizzed the teen with his lavender eyes, confused to why he had moved.

"Give up."

"What?"

"Give up, That!"

Misaki said that as he waved his arm in the direction of a cigarette balanced between his lovers thin fingers. Usagi looked down at it before sighing heavily.

"Misaki, We have been through this…"

"But they will kill you. Plus the smoke could kill our children too…"

Misaki's face suddenly saddened as he thought about the possibility he could lose his beloved and his children. The author saw this and reluctantly stubbed out his cigarette in his panda ash tray.

"Fine, but when ever I feel like I want one, I'll just have to do this."

Usagi leaned across the sofa and planted his lips upon the teens. As he did so he licked the crease of his lips, as if to ask permission to enter. The teens lips automatically parted allowing Usagi to slip his tongue inside to explore his mouth.

When they broke off there passionate kiss, the author licked his lips as the teen panted. He then got up smiling and headed towards the phone to ring Takahiro.

Misaki took a Susaki-san and curled up on the sofa, a tomato red blush dominating his cheeks. Even though they had done that a thousand times already, to the teen it still made his heart flutter, like it was his first ever, making him feel special. When he thought that he squeezed the bear tightly rolling over to hide his face in the sofa.

"Alright, Takahiro will be here around 1:30pm tomorrow."

Shouting from across the room, Usagi walked towards the teen, putting his hand delicately through his chocolate hair. When he received no evidence of movement, he craned his neck to lean over to see the teen, breathing softly against the bear sound asleep. The author smiled as he got up and dug into his pocket for his phone. Quickly he took a photo of his lover, before sliding it back into the depths of his pocket. There was no way he could resist when his love was lying there so cutely.

Carefully Usagi lifted the teen in bridle style and gently carried him upstairs to there room. Inside he tucked his love under the covers, kissing his forehead a sweet goodnight, before quietly tucking himself up to his love and drifting into a world of slumber.

The next time the teen opened his eyes it was 10:45 and the phone had been ringing for a while. The teen, mustering as much energy as he could, got up stretching, as he headed towards the phone.

"Hello, Usami residence."

"Ah, Misaki, It's me. I'm afraid we can't come over for dinner since the caras broken. If it's no trouble you can come round here instead."

"No trouble at all nii-chan."

The teen smiled saying his goodbyes' on the phone, when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. He was awake. Misaki quickly moved himself to the kitchen, making breakfast. Well if you could call it breakfast at 11 O'clock.

Usagi just walked down the stairs like a machine placing himself at the dinning room table. The teen made a quick breakfast and as useal they ate it in silence until Misaki picked up the plates to wash them.

"Oh, by the way Usagi, we have to go to nii-chan's since there car is broken."

"Alright."

Although he didn't show it, the author was pleased. It gave hime more time to think of how he would explain him self. He knew Takahiro had always been easy going, but there was no way he was take his baby brother being knocked up by his best friend well.

The only words that were communicated after that were unspoken. A simple hair ruffling that calmed Misaki substantially. He had worn all his baggiest clothing as to make the baby bump non- existent, so he would get a chance to explain everything first.

With a deep breath, the teen raised his hand, placing it softly on the doorbell, ringing it. The door was open by the ever so cheerful Takahiro who gleamed at the sight of his brother.

"Welcome!"

As he said this he ushered the both of them inside and into the living room. It was all relatively spotless, apart from the few toys left strewn across the floor, most likely from his little nefew. Misaki watched as his brother was about to leave the room to get drinks, but he called out to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Actually nii-chan, I have something I want to tell you. You may want to sit down."

XXX

"So… I'm pregnant."

For the last ten minuets Takahiro had been stuck in one expression. Utter shock. Misaki had explained the whole story to his brother, only leaving out the part about Usagi being in love with his nii-chan for ten years. It was complete silence in the room and you could even feel the aura weighing down heavily on everyone's shoulders. Eventually Takahiro broke the silence.

"…Out."

The two lovers just stared at the man blinking, trying to work out what he had just said. Usagi decide himself would be the one to ask.

"Excus…"

"USAMI AKIHIKO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**Angry Takahiro XD I'm sorry guys the next chapter wont happen for a little while since I have all my exam's next week. Wish me luck **


	11. Don't you say that

**Sorry it took so long ^^; I kind of lost intrest... BUT! i fixed it... i think... Anyway i hope this chapters ok and i hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Both the author and the teen sat there for a moment just staring at the enraged man opposite them. Neither expected Takahiro's reaction to be this violent, both just thought he would understand and smile that goofy smile he usually wore. Misaki looked and Usagi's strangely calm face and watched the older man sigh.

"I guess I will be taking my leave then."

Usagi got up to leave the room and almost like a puppy following there mother Misaki instinctively followed the man. Or at least tried too, before he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve. He turned to see his brother frowning at him, hand firmly gripping his jumper. A cruel hearted staring match engulfed the teen as his brother spoke once again.

"I think it would be best for _**Misaki**_, if he were to stay here from now on."

Although nothing was said, it was clear that Takahiro was addressing Usagi and not his dear little brother he was holding back. Misaki just flicked his big emerald eyes from his brother to Usagi, who had stopped dead in his tracks. The teen was just waiting for the possessive man to turn around and pull him into his arms, telling Takahiro the same thing he had been telling Misaki for the past year and half. That he would never let the teen go, even if he had to lock him in a cage and hide him from sight he would never give him up, not now, not ever. There was no way the older man was going to let him slide through his slender fingers as second time.

Was he?

As the teen watched his lover hopefully, he felt his heart drop into a pit, ramming into the thousands of spikes that lay at the very bottom, as those words left his beloved lips.

"I agree… For the best."

If the teen hadn't know him so long and heard that very same tone of voice a short time ago, he would have let slip the sound of echoing pain that left his lovers mouth. It was clear that his brother didn't notice and just took it as Usagi doing the right thing for once. Only Misaki knew that if the author thought It was what he wanted and thought was best, he would at least turn around and face the two watching him rather then stay where he was, face hidden.

After Usagi had said what he needed he once again began to leave the room, appearing to drag his feet as he did so. The teen couldn't take it any longer, the memories of the last time 'Usagi did what was best' flooded into his mind. He wasn't going to let him. Not after everything they had been through.

"WELL I DON'T! Don't talk like I'm not in the room! You cant decide something like this by yourself idiots! I'm nineteen, I can make all my own decisions. Nii-Chan, I love Usagi with my whole heart and I need him."

Instantly these words changed the expression on both of the men's faces. Takahiro's went back into shock, whereas the author had already spun round and was now staring surprised at his lovers out burst. Unbeknown to the two in the room Misaki was long from finishing his rant,

"I'm sorry Nii-chan but I cant let him go, this isn't some silly fling! If' you can't except that and don't want me to be happy then…."

The teen stopped mid flow, Unable to say the next lines that would flow out after, as the very thought of them hurt him badly. Instead of finishing his sentence he just created a new one.

"I'm staying with Usagi. Goodbye Nii-chan,"

With that a pulled on his lovers arm and stormed out of the room, slamming the door, leaving Takahiro to stare into the space his brother was just standing.

Outside the door the two just stood in the hallway, Misaki still gripping the authors shirt Slowly they walked out of the front door, both feeling pain as the door closed. Misaki had not said a word to Usagi, yet the author knew that silent tears ran down his cheeks and dribbled off his chin. With one slow movement the older man pulled Misaki into his cheast and held him tightly, leaving the boy to cry onto him.

To the authors shock, the teen pushed out of his grasp and started to bang his angry fist onto his chest, tears now raging down in rivers of his face. Although the teen had no power in his punches and they felt more like taps than thwacks, Usagi still knew how upset Misaki was. Then all of a sudden Misaki found his voice and started screaming at him.

"YOU STUPID IDOT! HOW COULD YOU TRY WALK AWAY…AND… LEAVE…ME…AGAIN!"

The words the teen screamed through tears were barely audible, but Usagi clearly understood them. Ignoring Misaki's attempted push away, Usagi pulled him in once more, resting his cold hand in the back of the teens chocolate locks. He felt his belove'ed tears flood his shirt but to be honest he couldn't care less about his shirt. He had just heard the teen announce his love for him to his brother and choose him over his sibling. His heart was nearly exploding and it was taking all he had to resist taking his lover there and then.

When Usagi felt the tears stop , he heard Misaki mumble something that could barely be heard, into his chest.

"Baka."

Usagi just smiled and lifted the teen into his arms and carry him the car. Normally he would have to put up with the teen squirming and protesting about being picked up, but right now he was silent and just rested his head into the authors chest.

Usagi drove slowing and careful back to their condo silently as neither of them could make any conversation. As the author parked up and opened the door for Misaki, He realised the teen had drifted into a deep sleep. Laughing to himself he lifted the boy and carried him all the way up the stairs and into their room in the condo.

The moment Usagi had placed his lover on the bed, he watched as the teen revealed his eyes and awoke. Normally that would be all Usagi need to pounce on the teen, but as of the situation, Misaki being pregnant and what had just happened at his brothers house, he decided, much to his own disbelief, that he would deal with just crawling into bed beside his lover. Although that's what he thought he would only do, until the teen moved over snuggling himself up to his lovers warm body. Placing hi long fingers on Misaki's chin he pulled up his face and pressed his lip against the teens. Asking for entrance his tongue licked the others lips ad as the parted he slipped it inside.

As Usagi explored Misaki mouth he quickly pulled away realising that if went any further that small string of resolve he had in his mind would snap. The older man heaved a sigh as he saw the panting Misaki's eyes look up into his. Closing his own eyes so not to be drawn in by those lustrous green orbs he lay down wrapping his arms around his Misaki and holding him closely, falling into a peaceful slumber.

***Sighs* This chapter is just fluff... lots and lots of fluff! haha I hope you liked it. please review :)**


	12. Stress

**Sorry this took so long, and that it kinda sucks... but i hope it okay**

When the teen awoke, the clouds that still hung over him, also hung over condo as the rain poured down from the sky splashing the windows. With one long, heavy sigh Misaki got up from where he was lying and walked towards the door, Uncurling him self from his lover who was latched onto him.

His back had begin to ache him over the last few days and he felt that soon, even with the baggy shirt Usagi had lent him, he would no longer be able to hide the bulge that had appeared under his shirt. It also didn't help that he kept getting fluxations I wanting unusual foods. Such as eggs with dipped and coated yoghurt or even Ice cream, mixed with marmite and garlic. The thought of them mad the boy feel physically sick, but when he wanted them, he craved them.

Making his way down the stairs the poor teen wished that his life didn't have to be so dramatised and he really wished it would stop taking drastic swerve and ridiculous changes like a teen soap opera you see on the television. Well at least his life had taken a turn for the good thing for a change. That was one thing he was definitely happy about.

As he thought all of that, he rubbed his soon to be huge abdomen with the palm of his hand and smiled but unfortunately as he did so, he wasn't concentrating on where he was standing. With one wrong move Misaki's hold body jolted as the boy felt him self descend towards the floor. Terror running through the teens mind, the only thing he could think of doing was wrapping his lean arms around his stomach in hopes of protecting his children and closing his eyes tightly, wishing with all his heart he wouldn't lose them.

When he opened his eyes, his heart was pumping so fast and his breathing was erratic. Misaki shook like a pneumatic drill, but one thing was certain. He hadn't hit the floor with a thud and there was a firm, loving pair of arms wrapped sweetly around his abdomen. That and there was a warm breath against the teens neck.

"Please… Don't scare me like that."

Usagi was stood half way down the stairs, holding on to his beloved like his life depended on it and his own body was shaking ever so slightly at the thought of losing him or his children he had grown to love over the past three months. Only as he held the teen, he felt as the teen grew limp and fear swept over him.

"Misaki! MISAKI?"

XXxxXX

"Now Mr Usami, Misaki will be fine. Just make sure he doesn't become stressed like this. Next time it could harm him, or even your children."

Usagi's breathing had began to steady as he lead the very competent doctor out of his penthouse. As the doctor had said Misaki had been lucky this time, but it had only just seem to hit the author just now. Stress kills. He had heard of it in books he had used for research before now, but never has he know anyone suffer from it himself. Although that may have something to do with the famous author not associating with many women, who where mainly the ones to suffer from it.

As Usagi looked over to the teen, who was right now peacefully resting upon the sofa a thought struck him and for once it wasn't one of pervasion. (well there was one but he kindly ignored that idea, certain that it wasn't the right time.) He had to make his condo, the least stressful place ever, for Misaki's sake. He could cook and clean and he could make Misaki's old room, that he only used when he was sad, Into a babies room. The only problem that came with that idea was that Usagi, being that man-child he was, he didn't understand how he was going to do any of that. Well he could cook, but last time he did he feared he had poisoned his beloved with his tasty omelette.

This time was probably one of the few time the man was glad of his connections. He would hire a maid for the cleaning and dusting, which would save Misaki tripping on any of the foolish things he left around the place. He could try to lean to cook… Or a better idea hire a cook for them. Although the more he thought about that idea, he decided it was wrong. He didn't want to eat anyone else's food, if it wasn't Misaki. No one else's compared, that and that was one of the teens guilty pleasures, cooking.

Switching into insane business mode, the author dug into his pocket for his phone and started dialling number and organising times and dates for, builders to come around to his condo and renovate it so it was perfectly child proof, A decent maid to clean and look after the house, and a decorator to design our babies room. When he had put the phone down Usagi smiled. He had arrange them too all come in a week from now and he decide he would go and take Misaki, so it would be a surprise and go and stay with Takahiro and…

Memories of the previous night flooded back to the authors mind and de-railed his train of thought, deflating his heart. With a sad smile he decided he would just have to take Misaki away, on a sort of holiday. No where far, just somewhere they could spend time together.

He walked over, not wanting to wake the teen and slowly slipped onto the sofa behind him. Slowly he moved the hair away from the teens face, revelling Misaki's long eyelashes that twitched happily as he slept. Shockingly he watched as the teen rolled over and began to nuzzle into the authors chest, a smile plastered across the boy face. Usagi knew the teen could be cute, but he doubted he could ever get much cuter that how he looked right now.

Resting his head against his lover shoulder, smelling the sweetness of Misaki's hair and inhaling the warmth of his flesh. He smelt wonderful to the author, like a light in the shade of night. Just before he dozed of to the smell he mumbled something.

"I really do love you, Misaki."

XXxxXX

When the teen awoke, he found himself staring into his lover amethyst eyes and was entrapped in there gaze. Although this only lasted for a second as Misaki quickly blushed and rolled over, getting up carefully as he did so.

"Baka Usagi! Why were you watching me while I was sleeping! Like some creepy stalker."

"Can't I be your creepy stalker? I'll follow you forever, till the ends of the earth."

The teens blush depend as he noticed a crisp new note sat on the table beside them. Picking it up revealed it was left from someone while they were sleeping like that on the sofa, not only that but it was left by the last person Misaki ever thought it could and reading it brought tears to the poor boys eyes.

_Dear Usagi and Misaki,_

_First I would like to say I'm sorry for coming into your condo uninvited, but I needed to speak to you both. When I arrived into your condo, I found you asleep together on the sofa. I thought I would be logical for me to be angry, but I wasn't. I thought you both looked so happy and seeing you brought a smile to my face. So there and then I decided, that if it made you happy it make me happy Misaki. As for you Usagi, you may be my best friend, but if you hurt my baby brother… lets just say you wont be alive after, Okay? Come see me soon, Mahiro is sad because he didn't get to see you when you came over._

_Takahiro_

_P.s I think your children will look cute._

**_well? good? bad? Tell me please so i can improve :D_**


	13. Packing

**Okay guys :) im back, so sorry for the long while to wait for this (and for this pathetic excuse for a chapter) but if you wanna know getting to this point you have read 30 PAGES of this story! and your really lucky because this is the first story where i have got past 7 pages. Do you wanna know why i was able to get past 7 pages? its cos of all of you lovely viewers! Love you guys... anyway on which the chapter**

"USAGI! WHAT THE HELL?"

Misaki stood in bewilderment as he stared intently at close to bursting suitcase that lay in front of him, at his feet. The author however stood the other side of said suitcase, a confused look plastered on his face, watching the teen. It wasn't that he didn't know what Misaki was ranting about, it was just he couldn't help but love the face his lover pulled when he thought him an idiot.

"Take them out, we need to pack clothes."

"Why do we need to pack clo-"

Before the silver haired man could even finish his sentence, the teen shot him a deadly glare, though to him I was like a kittens growl. Just cute. Although this side of Misaki was one he would rarely show, that was until he became pregnant. Now it seemed everything the author did would send the teen the emotions extreme. Such as when he would leave something on the table, even if he was going to comeback to it, he would get an earful from the teen about how he always had to clean up after him like a mother.

But there was definitely an upside, as this effected ALL of his emotions. Which includes lust and sex drive, so much so that it wasn't just Misaki who exhausted by the time they had finished. Though it really didn't take much to make him tired these days. Who knew being a parent-to-be was so exhausting.

Usagi was quickly bludgeoned out of his thought by a multitude of various sized bears being launched at him from the other side of the room, or more specifically from the suitcase.

"Why do you never listen to me, your such a child. I can barely look after one big kid, how am I supposed to look after three kids, I don't want to be a bad parent, I don't want them to h-h-h-"

It wasn't long into Misaki's out burst that Usagi assumed his position, embracing his tearful lover as he sobbed a incoherent sentence. When he had finished and was just quietly sobbing the author placed his big cold hand upon the teens head and whispering softly words of comfort in his ear.

"Misaki, no child of mine could ever hate you, I have no doubt you will be a great mother. So don't cry any more."

After that it didn't take long for Misaki you calm down and let of Usagi's shirt he hadn't even realised he had grabbed in the first place. Very slowly he lifted his head and his tear-stained face housed a small but loving smiled as he looked in to Usagi's eyes.

"Now you go downstairs and have some tea or something and I'll finish packing, properly. I promise, okay?"

The teen just nodded to him in response and he carefully got up and left the room and Usagi listened to his footsteps until he couldn't here them no more before repacking there case with clothes and necessities, slipping in one small teddy bear as he did so.

The day they had read the note was the day Usagi rang Takahiro to ask him about the possibility of them stopping a few night, so he could get there apartment revamped for the arrival of his children. It had been months since he had known he was going to be a father, yet still the phase 'his children' didn't seem right to him. Ever since he was a teen he had thought he wouldn't ever have them because of his preference. Was he even fit to be a parent? What Misaki had said earlier had started to sink it to his brain but before it could worry him too much, he heard his beloved shout from downstairs.

"USAGI! It's 3:30 we need to go!"

**Okay i know this is really short, but i couldnt find i better place to stop before the next chapter, which will of course will be a there holiday, and if your good little monkeys and review i may even put a some citric goodness in there for you (A lemon)**

**Oh and to say sorry for teh short chapter here's some cute UsagiXMisaki with kids fanart i did h t t p: / / k a o r u - h i t a c h i i n -s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / J u n j o u - F a m i l y - 2 5 6 1 4 7 6 9 1 (just take the spaces out :)**


	14. A Smiling Face

**Feel free to knife me now... Cos i haven't updated in so long... and even this is short and bad! to be honest its just so fluffy fluff yeah... sorry**

**i should get some more up before Christmas maybe... i'm hoping... but i'm currently failing my A levels so i dunno... I'll see what i can do**

**AND THIS IS SOO SHORTT *shoots* GAHHHH... Anyway yeah on with the story for now...**

As the author heard his beloved shout up the stairs he quickly threw things into the case, that was lying empty on the floor. When no more was able to fit into the smallish bag and everything was spilling out, Usagi attempted to close the lid, having to sit on it for any hope of getting the zip done up all the way.

After winning the battle against the suitcase he lifted it straight up carrying it easily out of the room and down the stairs towards his lover, who was stood arms folded and frown etched into his head. Smiling, he peaked a small kiss on Misaki's head, who's cheeks in turn flashed a dark shade of red, and headed out of the door, his little green eyed doe following shortly behind.

Its seemed that the usual short journey across Tokyo took ten times longer that it normally did. At least, that's what it felt like it the occupants of the shining red sports car. As said car sped through the streets, little worried mumbles slipped out of the teens lips. All were incoherent but if you could crack open the authors head, you would find the same thoughts running rampant though his mind.

Although they had reviewed the note from misaki's brother and read it several times over just to check that the contents was correct, it never stopped there thoughts on there stay being more then a little awkward. The two of them hadn't seen Takahiro since the commotion they had caused at his home.

Misaki felt himself hold his breath as the car slowly and steadily came to a not so sudden stop as they pulled up in front of a simple yet oh so elegant home. The silence in the car seemed to suck out all of the oxygen and quickly breathing became difficult, though with a simple gesture the atmosphere lifted and the teens heart rate retreated back to its slow and stead rate, as Usagi placed a single hand upon his lovers.

In unison, the two of them stepped out of the car and into the cold. Slowly they began there walk down the drive and to the house that lay in front of them. Once again with in the same minuet the authors hand had reached out and met with his lovers, grasping it gently.

When they reached the door, before they had any chance to inform the residence of there arrival it flung open and the kind hearted brother launched himself out of the door and directly at the chocolate haired boy, though that wasn't who he hit with his hug.

" Carefully, Takahiro."

Usagi's stern but warm eyes met with the clueless mans and a small smile formed on his face.

"Of course Usagi-san"

Carefully he moved across and embraced his little brother of ten years. The teen was still for a moment before he smiled, lifting his arms up and sharing in the warmth of there sibling squeeze. Though it wasn't long until a little voice erupted from behind Takahiro's legs.

"DADDDDDDY! Stop hogging misa-chan!"

Pushing through his fathers knee's he ran forward, latching himself onto the chocolate haired teen's leg, clinging to it and nuzzling his face into his trousers. The teen just smiled resting his hand on his nephew's head. All of a sudden, little Mahiro reached up his own little arm, patting his uncles belly.

"Mummy said that I'm gunna get a little cousin to play with. Annnnnnddd she said that I liked it when people touched her belly, hello baby…."

A little tear appeared in the corner of his eye as he heard what his nephew had said. He knew that it was largely Takahiro's wife that was able to convince him to come around so quickly. As soon as he realised the tear had appeared he willed it away and just looked at his lover and smiled. He was glad all of his worry's had gone now and was glad he felt calm about his stay.

**Yeah sorry its not longer and i'll see what i can do about uploading before christmas... but please review there is nothing that helps me write more then reading your lovely reviews.**


End file.
